Master Sword
.]] The '''Master Sword', often referred to as the Blade of Evil's Bane, is an ancient sword that reappears throughout the Legend of Zelda series. It is presumed that the Magical Sword of The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: Adventure of Link is the Master Sword. History At one point in the ancient land of Hyrule, the Gods instructed the people to forge a sword to repel evil, since they knew evil ones could abuse the Triforce. Made centuries before becoming Link's most beloved weapon, It will not allow itself to be held by just anyone. Only those that are pure of heart and strong of body may lay their hands on the Master Sword. Design The Master Sword is a sword of average length, with either a purple or blue hilt, depending on what game it appears in. It has a golden emblem, and the Triforce symbol is engraved onto the blade. In the middle of a hilt is a yellow gem. The yellow gem appears to be the source of the blade's power. The (usually) yellow gem in the hilt's center seems to be a good indication of this power, as in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, when the player first aquires the Master Sword, the gem in its center is small and gray and the hilt guard is locked upward, indicating that its power had to be reawakened. Abilities More than mere steel, the Master Sword holds the power to repel those aligned with evil and to banish Twilight. The magic of the Master Sword seems to prevent it from ever being physically damaged. It weathered centuries in the elements when the Temple of Time fell into ruin and eventually collapsed, leaving only the Master Sword and the Pedestal of Time, both seemingly protected from the tear of time, to remain in the Sacred Grove when the Links of Twilight Princess and A Link to the Past would find the blade and wield it in the same manner as their predecessor and ancestor, the blade's first master, the Hero of Time. Additionally, the Master Sword sometimes hold the power to unleash a mighty beam to smite enemies. This only works in A Link to the Past when Link's health is full. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Master Sword first appeared under that very name in A Link to the Past. The legendary blade rests in the Lost Woods of northwestern Hyrule in a pedestal with ancient Hylian inscribed on it. The ancient text says the hero with three symbols of virtue will wield it on cataclysm's eve. However, this is likely relating the story of the sword's first master, the Hero of Time (who was the Legendary Hero at the time of the Great Cataclysm in Ocarina of Time), that triumphed over many enemies on the very eve of the Great Cataclysm and won the three Spiritual Stones, the necessary keys to open the way to the Master Sword. This would mean that the "three symbols of virtue" were the three Spiritual Stones, giving credence to the possibility that the stones may have been transformed into the Pendants of Virtue at some point following the Imprisoning War and retained their role as necessary keys needed to unlock the Master Sword from its resting place. If the inscription on the Pedestal of Time (the sword's pedestal) is referring to the story of the Hero of Time, this would suggest that the Hero of Time was a descendant of the Knights of Hyrule ("keeping the Knights' line true) and lend credence to the possibility that the Link in A Link to the Past is a descendant of the Hero of Time since it is noted that the Link in A Link to the Past is the last of the Knights' bloodline and that the Hero of Time kept the Knights' line true at the time of the Great Cataclysm (when all the Knights of Hyrule were wiped out). It is the second sword acquired in the game, and the third and fourth swords are more powerful versions of the Master Sword. At the end of the game, it is stated that after Link placed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time, it rested there for eternity, never to be used again. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Ocarina of Time, the legendary blade resides in the Temple of Time. Before Link can obtain it, he must collect all the three Spiritual Stones, and get the Ocarina of Time. This sword acts as a kind of key which allows Link to travel through time. It also deals twice as much damage as the Kokiri Sword. When he pulls out the sword, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves enters the sacred realm and takes the Triforce of Power. Link's mind and body is put in a 7 year stasis until he is old and mature enough to take on Ganondorf, now the King of Evil. The Master Sword can be put back into the Pedestal of Time after Link clears the first temple, the Forest Temple, allowing Link to travel back in time to when he was a youth. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, the Master Sword rests in a hidden chamber beneath Hyrule Castle, located deep beneath the waves of the Great Sea. This Master Sword is also a kind of key, but this one is keeping the evil that haunted Hyrule trapped in time. When Link draws the blade, he awakens Ganon's army from their ancient slumber. Later Link Learns that the Master Sword, after many years of being under the Great Sea, has lost its power to repel evil and Link must awaken two sages in order to regain that power. After the true power of the Master Sword is regained, Link battles Ganondorf. After a long and hard fought battle, Link thrusts the Master Sword into the forehead of Ganondorf, who turns to stone, leaving the sword stuck in his forehead. Twilight Princess The Master Sword still sleeps in the Temple of Time where the Hero of Time had left it, however, the temple is in ruins and the area grew over the Sacred Grove. After Zant curses Link forcing him to remain as a wolf, Princess Zelda explains that only the Master Sword would be able to cleave the evil that cloaked him. Upon drawing the Master Sword, Link changes back into a Hylian. Later in the game, the power of the Sols merge with the Master Sword, making it able to cut through Twilight. This is known as the Light Sword. In the final battle, Link uses the Ending Blow to impale Ganondorf. After Ganondorf's defeat, peace reigns once again, and the Master Sword is put back into the Pedestal of Time during the ending credits, mirroring the end of Ocarina of Time when the Hero of Time laid the blade to rest, awaiting the time when it would again be needed to battle evil. Trivia *The Master Sword is featured as an equipable weapon in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Shining Soul 2. *In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby can obtain Meta Knight's sword. In the English release, it is known as the "Master", but it was originally "Meta Knight's Sword" in the Japanese version. In the anime, it was known as Galaxia. *In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time when Link pulls the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time as his younger self, his adult self can be shown not wearing the Hylian Shield if he hasn't obtained it yet. Although, if observed carefully, he still makes certain movements in which he still appears to be "wielding" a shield (take for example at the end of a slash). Category:Swords es:Espada Maestra